OS: Thousand Kisses Deep
by Bingala
Summary: One shot. Songfic. A little moment in time. Arnav Khushi


**A Thousand Kisses Deep**

She was late again, he thought glancing at his Rolex, _Prince_ from the Cellini collection in Everose gold. In some ways, it probably summed up his character the best. A part of Rolex's vintage collection, a tribute to the Renaissance man Benvenuto Cellini - an Italian goldsmith, sculptor, painter, soldier and musician. Arnav admired multitasking, especially when it was done well. The watch married his love of aesthetics with precision and beauty. The price, as was his view of things was just a part of living; as everything and _everybody _had one of their own. Well, _almost_ everybody. He paced, unwilling to admit the source of his agitation, to pick up his phone and call her. Where was she? She didn't forget, did she? His eyes went to the watch at his wrist again, ticking away. Time was precious, especially today when he had to fly for Hong Kong in less than two hours. How could she have forgotten that? Of all days, today? He sat down on his recliner, sprawled really. Willing himself to relax, to ignore the frustration slowly bubbling in his blood like a water on slow boil. She had left this morning, and he had yet to see a hide or hair of hers. She hadn't called; not once. How unlike her! Didn't she know that _he_ wouldn't? As was his nature, Arnav would never call. Not because he didn't... care. But because, he couldn't. It was a compulsion in him - To squelch the need to show his feelings for the world to see. She understood that, usually. She knew him so well! Or so he thought, he muttered darkly. Where was she?!

He got up abruptly, he wouldn't wait any longer. If she didn't come, if she didn't see him off, well tough. Arnav Singh Raizada had never waited for anybody and if it was disconcerting to think that he had done just so today, well... Nobody knew but him, did they? He went to the wardrobe, pulling out an indigo blue black shirt and quickly did up the buttons and slipped in his grandfather's jade cuff links into his own French cuffs, folding them sharp as origami ends. He was a man with a love for vintage, maybe because he felt that he would have fitted better in a bygone era. Slipped on a Paul Smith Damson Navy tie and quickly did it up in a precise half-Windsor, mostly because he didn't understand things that weren't precise. Unlike _her._ She seemed to thrive in chaos. Redefined it. Lived it. Arnav slipped on his waistcoat, did it up. Where was she? Why wasn't she here yet? Agitated once more, he slipped on his jacket, brushing off an invisible lint off it. Perfection. Yes, that's what Arnav sought. Why was it then he was so helpless when it came to her? She was nothing like him. Didn't have that diamond bright, just as hard sheen of _class_ he preferred in his women. There was too much going on with her _all_ the time. Too much enthusiasm. Too much colour to his monochromatic taste. Far too much innocence. Too much... chaos. Why did that sound so attractive right now?

He was ready, Arnav knew that there was no point in dawdling. Why was it then that he felt he had to stay until she came back? He had but stepped one foot out of his bedroom's threshold when a multi-hued tornado slammed against him. "Arnavji! You weren't thinking of leaving without seeing me, were you?" she huffed. The audacity to scold him like a child, when she was the one who had _all but forgotten! _He opened his mouth for a scathing reply when she suddenly pushed him into the room and slammed the door behind her. His eyes were wide. What was she upto? The next moment he smiled slightly, wasn't this why he was so... addicted to her? Her _unpredictability_ to his precise schedule? She wound her arms around him and slammed her mouth on his. The kiss was... a little unschooled yet, a little awkward and perhaps the best he had in his entire lifetime. With all the intensity, love and Joie de vivre she had poured into it. She broke away. "You were late _Khushi_" he found himself wandering, when he had promised himself that he wouldn't. She smiled, "But I am here now Arnavji. Have I ever let you down yet?" He smiled slightly and pulled her close for another kiss. One for the road.

_And quiet is the thought of you,_

_The file on you complete,_

_Except what we forgot to do,_

_A Thousand Kisses Deep._

Song: **Thousand Kisses Deep** by **Leonard Cohen**


End file.
